I Will Rise With You
by LullabyforaStormyNight
Summary: In a world of conflicts older than themselves, can two different people form a bond? Or is the past too strong for these allies to bear...
1. Chapter 1

_Raphael_

My feet pounded heavily on the rooftop below, each impact exerting its own force up through my body. I couldn't handle it anymore, the pace, myself, and I stopped abruptly. Falling to my knees, a yell escaped my heaving chest.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, collapsing onto my hands, the past hour came back to me.

_Just a normal day in the lair, nothing new… at least, at first. The teenage mutants were enjoying some well earned down time, so the boys were being boys. Donatello tinkered happily at the gizmo in his hands. His leader sat calmly on the ledge that jutted out from the lower wall. Leo stared intensely at the katana he carefully polished, checking for any impurities. His weapon needed to be perfect, after all, the sword and its partner were easily his most prized possessions. Mid swipe of the clothe in his hand, a heavy thump followed by a curse broke his train of thought.._

_"Damn it Mikey!" Raphael growled as he picked himself up off of the ground. His younger brother had leapt and flipped over his sparring partner causing Raph to barrel into the wall behind._

_Casually, Michaelangelo swung his nun chuck helicopter style, gloating in his brother's poor choice. "Chillax Raphie-Boy, we're all friends here!" he laughed before snapping up his weapon in one hand, "Let's just call it a tie?"_

_"I don't play to tie," Raphael remarked as he squared himself off, "I play to win." Unfortunately for him, he got sloppy and predictable when his temper was raised and Mikey knew it. As the temperamental ninja charged, a side step was much too easy and mikey stuck out his leg much too quickly. Raph tripped and rolled back into another wall, groaning and cussing the whole way._

_"You shoulda token my offer dude. Now this is just getting pathetic to watch." Mikey chuckled, crossing his arms and looking down at his brother. But as sloppy as Raph was getting, Mikey was becoming just as cocky. With a quick circle of the leg, raph had his little brother on the ground. He pushed himself up and towered over the turtle on his back, "You wanna run that by me again?"_

_"Nice one, dude," Mikey rolled over and stood up, "you're what? One for sixty now? Keep it up, and you may catch up in a few years." He grinned. Baiting him again, he was ready to not let his guard down again._

_"That's it, no more!" One final charge would do the job; pulling his right shoulder back he was ready. However as pushed his fist forward, armed with devastating force from his perfect form, Mikey made one last dodge. Stepping backwards he took a stance with his right arm ready. Where Raph left his right side open to attack, he took the advantage. Quickly his uppercut landed directly into his ribs. Raphael fell forward sputtering and choking on his breathe._

_Leo had been watching carefully the whole time. A smile crept at the corners of his mouth as he watched Michaelangelo walk forward with arms raised in victory. Assuming his brother defeated, he could not help but soak in the success. After all, even he himself was surprised that he could best the strongest of the brothers. "That's right! There is a new sheriff in town and what is his name? Why Michaelangelo of course! And with wit and strength he has slain the horrifying, UGLY, Raphasuarus!"_

_In his glory, he did not think to notice the tensing of his oldest brother nor did he hear the sharp snarls of his brother rising behind him. It was only too late when he heard footsteps thumping behind him, only to turn around to witness his brother sai drawn. After all, all Raphael could see was red. His wild form flared in the reflection of his brother's terrified eyes when—_

_CLANK! A single katana held strong inches from Mikey's face, stopping the set of sai._

_"Raphael! Get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you?!" Leo screamed._

_Finally, the red began to clear as the horror sunk in. His posture relaxed as he unhooked the sai from the sword._

_"Mikey… I… I," was all he could mumble as he stared blankly at the weapons in his hands before him. How strange they looked now, not the pronged, metal weapons, his hands._

_"RAPH!" his head popped up at Leo's anger. He stood tall before him, Mikey having retreated to Donnie's side, he too now standing. "I'll ask you again, What is wrong with you?!"_

_Unable to cope, he let the sai fall to floor. Their clatter was only accompanied by his shallow voice, "I'm a monster." And then he ran, straight through their home, right past their emerging master, and right through the sewer till he found a manhole cover._

And now, I'm here. Sitting on the rooftop, staring at the half moon above, unsure of my next move. Gently, my hands went to the back of my head. Carefully they undid the knot of my tattered mask. After slipping the fabric from my face, I tied it to the leather belt around my waist. The breeze on my bare face was refreshing. Truly I hated wearing that mask, hiding any part of myself made me feel cowardly. Only here, away from my brothers would I dare go without it. Without another thought, I laid back. The sounds of sirens below and helicopters above were my lullaby as I shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Senshi_

This was the moment I had been training for my whole life. I knelt on one knee in a ready crouch, waiting. The air in the dimly lit dojo was still as both my opponent and I held strong to our neutral stances. All that could be heard was the gentle whisper of our breath.

"Begin," the hidden master demanded. Before I could even stand, I was forced to roll to the left, dodging the katana that struck the ground, right where my head would have been. Meanwhile, I released the matching tessen from the sash around my waist. Crossing my arms, they flared before my face. Their elaborate carvings of bare trees within the metal segments flashed beautifully. Holding a low position, weapons open, and my brutal eyes staring out at my opponent, I was a force to be reckoned with. And now with my enemy facing me head on, his katana parallel to the floor, it was my turn to strike.

With a single sharp turn I let loose my left tessen into the air. The steel fan spiraled perfectly through the air from years of practice, just barely missing the neck of my nemesis. Smoothly, I used his distraction and lead a charge foreword. As expected, he swung his weapon around to catch my left side and I countered by blocking with my tessen. The blade slipped easily through the precisely cut slits in the design. Closing the tessen, paired with a harsh twist, and his katana clattered to the dojo floor. Undefeated, my opponent pulled out a hidden, heavy chain.

I leaped, rolled, flipped and crouched to avoid the chain gliding through the air. I hated fighting against the strands of thick metal, and hated even more feeling the blow of the weighted end. Soon my body began to tire, and I knew I needed to finish this. I unsheathed my own blade from the scabbard belted to my hip. The black bladed katana was the perfect weight in my hands. Tailored only for me, it was too effective at catching the chain the next time it flew at me. With the right turns, the steel links looped around up to the hilt. Close enough now, a kick to the gut knocked the skilled ninja backwards. I swept my sword behind me and the chain slide off with a metallic noise.

He was completely unarmed now. It was all too clear who was the victor. As we faced each other, he bowed, accepting his defeat and I followed in his movement after returning my sword to its holster. I was nearly back to a standing position, when a clump of sand flew into my eyes. I was blinded, the grit not allowing my eyes to open. I stumbled away, redrawing my katana and waited, listened. The first sound was that of a tessen opening. The familiar swish of the blades settling told me my weapon would be used against me. The crack of his elbow told me his attack all too clearly. I raised my weapon to the left and deflected the flying fan. His heavy footfall gave up his position on the floor and we were locked in swordplay.

With each exchange in attack and with each clash of our swords connecting, his grunts and breath provided me with his position constantly, even with my eyes shut. I grew bored quickly, and decided to take a risk. Using my own disarming technique, both our swords rattled to the floor. I took a leap of faith, pushing off from his shoulders; I flipped over the ninja smoothly. Landing strongly behind him, a roundhouse kick to the base of his spin sent him forward, and down onto the ground. I walked the few feet to him rubbing the rest of the sand from my eyes and reclaiming my katana. I stood over him, the tip of my sword hovering over his chest, smiling at the glare in his eyes. The matching foot member below me was after all my best friend and fellow "advanced student".

"Do you surrender, Aaron?" I said blowing the one piece of gold hair that escaped my bun from my eyes.

Aaron's growl was barely audible, "Yes… I surrender."

Slow clapping began in the shadows and I turned to bow before my master. His metal armor clicked as he glided towards me. His currently spike free hand lifted my chin while the other rested on my shoulder. A present set of twin blades sat inches from my carotid artery.

"You have done well, Senshi. I am proud and you are ready. The next phase will be put in motion." He stepped away and I was stunned. _Already? _I thought, I didn't know if I was ready.

"Thank you, Master Saki." I said bowing just my head.

"Yes, and Aaron," he said, his voice heavy and dark. From his belt, he threw a short dagger dangerously close to Aaron's head, "Do not fail me tonight," he threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Raphael_

The pigeon cooing right next to my face woke me up. I shooed it with my hand only to have it hover in a circle before landing in the same spot again. Its head bobbed around as it studied me. I rolled myself up, groaning at the lightening nature of the sky. I was out way later than what I normally was. Rubbing my face, elbows on my knees, I thought about I would be facing back at home, if I could even call it that.

Always, I felt like the outcast. The one that no one needed, after all, I had no special qualities or abilities. Leo was so noble and perfect at everything he did… he was our leader after all. Donnie was a crazy smart dude, another Einstein really. He took garbage and made masterpieces. Mikey had so much raw talent in that shell of his but never gave up his ability to dream. Then there was me, the hazard. Yeah, I could throw a punch but too often it was at my brothers.

All I was… was a temper thrown in tough shell. There was a reason why I never opened up to anyone, why I stayed hidden. I stood upright and felt the early morning wind beat my face. The strip of tattered clothe still hung from my belt and I tugged it out. Staring at the red against my green skin, all I could think was something had to change. Something had to change, or… I didn't know what. I scared myself sometimes.

_Donatello_

"Where are you Raph?" I muttered staring at my watch. Six hours had passed since the incident and we had heard nothing from him. Leo had given up awhile ago and had gone to bed. Some days his anger was worse than Raphael's. Their leader kept it pent up and stayed quiet. What Raph did was definitely scary, but Leo blew a fuse last night.

"Rrrrrrrr… fff," I heard come from the couch. Mikey had fallen asleep there, worried sick about his big brother. Now, curled up on his side, he would occasionally mumble out names. I let out a sigh and tugged at the tails of my violet mask. Mike had taken the fight hard, not just out of fear. The thought of his brother believing himself a monster had torn him up inside. Once the shock wore off, he paced the lair for an hour, called Raph's cell 27 times before realizing it was left in his room, and sat with a blank expression, occasionally brushing away tears. Before he fell asleep, it had been the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. Mater Splinter had consoled us at first, but when it was apparent Raphael wasn't in a hurry to get back, he returned to his bedroom and we were on our own.

Mikey squirmed on the couch some more before I had enough. Slowly I stood from my desk and made my way over to his side. Gently I touched his shoulder, "Raphhh?" he popped up instantly, voice slurred from exhaustion.

"No bro, just me. Come on, let's get you to bed," I said trying to pull him up.

He resisted, "No, I have to wait till Raph gets back."

"You need to sleep Mikey," putting his arm around my shoulders, I heaved him up, "I'll wait up for Raph. When he gets home I'll come get you."

"Okay," he yawned stumbling along with me. Walking around the large sectional and over to the door of his room I had to constantly keep Mikey from falling or tripping. As we went, he slumped more and more into me. Finally reaching his door was almost a blessing. My shoulder was sore from basically carrying him. I sat him on the edge of his beaten oak bed. I pulled his nun chucks from their leather loops and quickly untied his knee and elbow pads. This was something I did often for most of my brothers. Often enough someone passed out on the couch during one of my late night discovery sessions. He laid back and I pulled up the patchwork quilt to cover him. Instantly he curled up, wrapping himself to get comfortable. I laughed softly at his behavior before turning to walk out the door.

Back in the main room, I rubbed at my scalp before heading back to my lab table. "Raph better get home soon or I'll drag him back for Mikey."

_Senshi_

_Jack's Lament _drifted from the speakers on my laptop. The Nightmare before Christmas was my favorite movie and tonight it seemed fitting to play the soundtrack. Aaron had bought the CD for me a few years back; the only birthday present I had ever received while living under Oroku Saki. Tonight was not a time for celebration though. Frantically I filled my bag with what I would need. Tossing all my black clothing items into the dark duffel bag open on my bed mat, the ideas of what all could go wrong tonight haunting my mind…

"Was my training enough?" I asked no one, but I couldn't dwell on it now. I zipped up my bag and snapped shut my computer before turning to the last of my packing list. Digging in the pocket of my black suit, I found the key. The steel locker unlocked with a click and I pulled apart the double doors. There hung my most prized possessions.

I slipped on the thick silver corset over my tight suit and fastened the zipper on my left side. Picking up the red sash from its hook, I wrapped it around my waist till it formed a wide band before knotting the fabric in the front. I sat on the ground to do my legs next. Taking the off white wrap, I looped it up and around each leg from my feet to my knees. Lacing on my knee smooth grey knee pads went quickly and I stood up. My arms were simple; matching pads went over my elbows and fingerless gloves covered the bare skin on my hands. The last part was slipping my tessen into the layers of my sash and attaching the holster of my sword. I stood there as ready as I would ever be, but still unprepared for what loomed ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oroku Saki_

Time was of the essence. I spent no time with those Purple Dragons. They were weak, insubordinate, worth less than the dirt beneath the feet of my weakest soldier. Still, I relished in the scent of their fear. During the audience, every shift I made that caused them to cringe away was victorious and only fed my strength. Swiftly I marched through the long hall that held my seat of power. The Foot that followed stopped and knelt before it as I went to take my place, but just short of taking my seat, I noticed the bound scroll wresting on the cushion. Snatching it up and tearing it open, I read its contents.

Only to me was the true message clear, but that would not stop the temper in my voice. Whipping around and tossing the unbound letter to the ceramic floor did I state my command, "Find her."

In seconds, my soldiers had flooded from my sight and I was left to watch a strand of the red ribbon from the note's binding float in the air. With a swing of my hand, it was crushed in my fist. The clock had started, and one way or another I would have my victory when time ran out.

_Senshi_

I plowed through the streets of New York City faster than the law required. The black Yamaha beneath me roared steadily. I kept my chest low to keep moving as fast as possible. The tinting of my helmet shielded my eyes from the early light of the rising sun. Occasionally I checked over my shoulder behind me.

I was not alone on this morning ride. Nearly a dozen Foot followed each turn I took, each lot I cut through, and they were lead by Aaron. This was my only chance. If I was caught, there was but one option. My escape was for my life.

_Raphael_

Keeping a slow pace on the rooftops was easy, realizing that the manhole cover that took me home kept getting closer anyway, now that was hard. I groaned deeply, I was tired, I was mad, I—

My thought was cut short by the squealing of tires nearby. I gained speed, running to cross three roofs to reach the origin of the sound. Looking down over the edge of the alley way opening, I spied a fairly new motorcycle that had skidded across the sidewalk before hitting the brick building. Scanning the area I searched for the rider. _There,_ a few feet away a figure laid in an awkward position. The distance and their large helmet blocked any noticeable features from my vision. "Ah man," I started for the fire escape.

Another sound stopped me. Joining the party was a group of Foot members exiting their own bikes and van. I counted a total of 14 as they hurried over to the thrown rider.

"Maybe it's another member, I don't wanna start anything unarmed against that number," I whispered to myself. I watched as one of the ninjas stepped forward and knelt before the person. Everything seemed normal, until he grabbed and lifted the hurt individual by the neck.

"Guess you're sorry you left now, huh?" I heard him say in a cold, hard voice, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

I had enough. "Hey!" I yelled down from the edge before climbing down the fire escape. I landed about ten feet away. "Put'em down," I called out. The rest of the Foot had begun to draw their weapons at my appearance. He kept his eyes on the rider's face.

"Look at that, Senshi. Your knight in shining armor is here." His tone was sarcastic and cruel. I really hated this guy.

"Again, before I have to make you," I growled, looking at what I now could see was a girl, she needed my help, "put her down."

He snapped his masked face back at me. A slit for his eyes the only area of skin visible. "You sure about that… Oh, you're one of the turtles. Sorry freak but you'll have to wait in line. We have some business to take care of."

Slowly some of the Foot advanced. I was overly aware of how empty my hands were compared to theirs. Looking over at the girl, her feet barely touching the ground, her limp arms, the lack of my sai was no excuse. The closest Foot stepped one step too close. Next thing I knew, he was falling back from my heel connecting with his jaw. Quickly I picked up his tanto knives that had fallen to the ground. They weren't sai, but I was familiar with them, "Well, who's next?"

The next three creeped foreword, they raised their swords and I deflected them easily. Catching them quickly on the short blades in my palms, it was easy enough to deal out the kicks and blows to send them back. After I finished the three, the rest just kept coming. All of them I could take easily. I threw my weight around, shoving each of them around. Some fell into walls, slumping down to the ground. Others tripped on one another, falling in a tangle of limbs. "Seriously guys, this is the best you can do?"

One ninja charged from behind me. I spun and lifted him up easily by his shirt. With a grunt I tossed him over at the feet of the last ninja standing, the one holding the girl. He had lowered her to the ground, gripping her only by the collar of her black shirt. "Well, I must say I am impressed. I was going to just head out while you were occupied with my boys, but I just had to stay till the end."

"So what now tough guy, you gonna let go of the girl? Walk away and save me a shell of a lot of trouble? What?" I studied his body language for the answer. My body was exhausted and I had to concentrate to keep it from shaking.

He let out a little chuckle, shaking his head, "You really want me to let her go?"

"Don't be stupid," I warned slipping the tanto knives into my belt. All too quickly his demeanor changed though, I tried to stop it but he was too fast. He whipped her across the alley with more force than what should have been possible. I watched in horror as her body smacked the opposite brick wall. She crumpled to the ground and her helmet rolled off.

Without another thought, I tackled the guy. We fell to the ground and I punched him hard across the jaw. But he was just as strong as me. Managing to bring up one of his legs, he kicked me on the sternum, pushing me off. I stood, rubbing the spot on my chest. Slowly he pushed himself up too, "Sorry old sport, guess I just don't know my own strength. Isn't that right Senshi?" He called over to the girl. Stealing a glance, I noticed she was moving. Slowly she pulled back an arm like she was trying to steady herself. Gold blonde hair hid her face like a curtain.

"Enough," I said pulling out my borrowed tanto knives again.

"Well alright then," he drew his own katana from the scabbard at his side, "Let's do this shall we?"

This guy did not fight like the rest of the Foot. He was fast, and definitely did not use the same moves. To him, all of this was a game, and that's how he fought. He pulled a lot of unnecessary moves and turns just to extend the show. He would deliberately give away his position and plans, just so that we kept it up. Our weapons met plenty and each metallic crash seemed to lift the sun higher. Around us morning light grew stronger and New York began to fully wake.

Down in the shadow of the alley, I caught a break. The Foot member made the mistake of repeating his moves and I managed to sweep his leg when he stepped for a swing of his sword. He went down shoulder first and I heard a painful crack. He laid there gripping his right arm with agony on his face. I backed away, as I saw some of the fallen Foot rise to assist their leader. A few lifted him up, supporting his weight; the rest formed a barrior around. All looked just as tired as me.

"Good one freak," he panted, "this isn't over." With a flick of his wrist, the alley went up in smoke.

_What is it with ninjas and smoke bombs?_ I coughed till the smoke cleared and I was alone. Well, almost alone. The girl was coughing too and I ran to her side. I slide down onto my knees and carefully rolled her over. Unsure on how she was hurt, I kept her neck as still as possible. I looked her over slowly. Nothing looked extremely out of place, her legs and arms sat normally and not at all like broken limbs. I took that as a good sign. Her face had some bruising to it but—

Whoa, her face. I know that there was more important stuff going on but the teenager in me kicked on. She was hot. Her face was round, with a small nose and full lips. Her eyebrows arched up a bit making her eyes seem larger, even when closed. Her skin was pale but healthy looking, and… Wait. _What am I doing? Snap out of it!_

I shook my head. The sun was rising higher and higher and I had to figure this out. She couldn't stay here. I could bring her to a hospital, but how? It was too light out, I could be seen, and if the Shredder really wanted her, hospital doors wouldn't stop him. Or really any other door for that matter.

"Damn, what can I do?" I whispered. At the sound of my voice, her eyes snapped open. Grey-green irises with dark blue rings stared back at me.

"Wha… what are you?" she croaked.

I sighed, I really hated that question, "My name is Raphael, I'm gonna help you okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"How do you feel? What hurts?" I asked; if I was going to move her, I needed to know.

She let out a little laugh, "Everything."

"Is your neck okay?" She nodded her answer as if to prove it. "What's your name?"

"Senshi," she replied.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile despite my own discomfort, "Okay Senshi, I'm gonna move you now, okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. Quickly I positioned myself so I could stand easily. I placed my right hand beneath her knees and the other under her shoulder. "Okay on three… one… two… three." I scooped her up in one swift motion, but that didn't mean much. She threw an arm around my shoulder and cried out in pain. Her other arm wrapped around her stomach as if to fight the source of her pain. Once again she was unconscious, just this time in my arms. Holding her like that, I knew I had to make a choice and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_Donatello_

Another hour had passed, and Raph still wasn't home. "That's it," I said reaching for my bo staff propped against the wall. I know I really shouldn't go out alone while it's light out, but I needed to hunt down my brother.

"I'm 18 years old anyway, who's going to stop me?" I had slid around my desk and was heading for the exit when I heard a faint grunting. My hand drifted up to the staff at my back, waiting to see who the visitor was. Raph's back was what I saw first. An unfamiliar duffle bag was swung over his shoulder and he seemed to carry something else.

"Raph? Raph what is going on?" I asked relaxing my body but puzzled at his behavior.

He peered over his shoulder back at me; heavy bags were clearly visible under his mask. "Donnie, please don't freak out." He seemed to almost be pleading me to do so.

"What are you talking—Oh MY GOD!" He turned and the limp body was visible in his arms. "Why is she…? Who? How did you? Oh my god." I stuttered. He had brought a human here? Just a totally random human, to our secret home? Worst of all, a band around her upper arm marked her as a member of the Foot Clan.

_Raphael_

"See this is why I asked you not to freak, cause I knew you would," I retorted.

Donnie walked over towards me and lowered his voice, "She's a Foot soldier, a servant of the guy that wants our heads on a silver platter. Did you forget about that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "For such a loyal member of the Foot, the others weren't hesitating from beating the shell out of her." His glare held strong, "Look bro, the Foot attacked her. She's hurt and I didn't have many options. What else was I supposed to do? Leave her in the alley unconscious?" I asked him.

His face showed no sign of letting up on the issue, till he sighed and rolled his eyes. A pout formed on his face, and I knew I had won.

"Okay, what's going to come out of this Raphael? This is serious."

"You think I don't know that Don? I'll figure it out in the morning, I promise," I replied. Donnie was the brother I could fully trust the most. I needed his help and support, and when he shook his head while looking at the ceiling, I knew I had it.

"What do you want me to do?" he inquired, a worn out look in his eyes.

"Could you get this bag off of me? It's hers and dude, it's damn heavy."

A small grin rose on his face. Carefully he pulled the strap of the bag that I had found by her crashed motorcycle back over my head. The guilt was awful when I had to set her down again to grab the black, huge duffle. Donnie slipped the band over my right arm and gently between my palm and the back of Senshi's knees. I sighed in relief from having the extra weight off. He threw it at one end of the couch and then cleared a path for me to carry her through.

I followed slowly; trying to be sure I wouldn't trip on any of the pizza boxes, DVD cases, or sports equipment that cluttered the floor. At the couch, I smoothly knelt, lowering her evenly onto the cushions. Laying her on her back, I put a throw pillow behind her head and covered her in a blanket from the back of the sectional. A few strands of blonde hair fell onto her face, softly I brushed them back. My fingers lingered on her face a moment to long and the oddity of how my thick green hand looked against her human skin struck me like a slap against the face. Drawing my hand back I straightened again, turning to face my younger brother.

Pity loomed in his gaze, and I felt self conscious. I took a step towards him but my legs buckled in unknown exhaustion. Donnie was quick enough to catch me and slipped under my left arm.

"You know, this is the second time I've had to do this tonight," he joked with tightness in his voice. Slowly he supported me as we made our way to my room. I was embarrassed. Honestly, I wasn't that tired but my body had given up on working anymore. Don kept me from falling over till we got to my room. A tattered red curtain made up my door. I pulled away from Donnie and staggered in, swatting it aside. I stumbled to my bed, stubbing my foot on a free weight.

"Damn!" I growled before flopping down onto my bed. It was once a bunk bed, but after I crudely painted it black, tore up the top, and converted the upper bunk to a hammock sling, the bed was one of a kind. Lying back, I pulled my sore left foot to my chest.

"Well, maybe if you stayed more organized, this wouldn't have happened." Don criticized; he waited by the door with his arms crossed.

I sighed, "I wish a lot of things would be different, but I just have to deal with it."

"You know Mikey's okay right? He was more freaked about you taking off than anything."

At that point, I rolled from on my back to face the wall my bed rested against. I felt my eyes tear up beneath my mask and fought the feeling. With my shell towards him, I whispered softly, "I'm sorry Donatello." _I'm sorry for being me,_ my mind screamed.

_Donatello_

There really wasn't anything more I could do for him. His apology had been barely audible but I could feel his honesty in it. Quietly I slipped out back through his door and into the living room. The room felt foreign with the new guest sleeping on the couch. Carefully I crept around the couch, never breaking eye contact. Now in front of her, the girl's body remained still. I couldn't help being nervous, being left alone with a Foot member. "Hold on, she's a Foot soldier," I whispered.

When I stepped towards her, I was cautious of every sound. If I woke her up I had no clue what could happen. Eventually I reached her and delicately picked up the blanket from her shoulder and pulled it back. Her waist was now visible to and then something caught my eye. In the wrap around her waist rested two closed tessen on her right side. _Those have got to go_. Slowly I reached over her to grab the tips of her weapons. I was inches away when she let out a deep side. I stumbled back, eyes wide and nearly jumped from my shell. After my interpretive dance, I reached again. This time, a little quicker, I swiped them from her side.

I was nearly running when I went to hide behind the television set. Little by little, I gained the courage to peek out from behind the idiot box. She hadn't moved a millimeter, and I let out a sigh of relief. Now my attention went to the 10 inch long folded tessen. Holding one of the end pieces, I let the rest fall to fully open its blades.

I had seen a few tessen in my 18 years, but none like this. Studying the carving of the sharp blades I realized they were both beautiful and purposeful. Rubbing my chin, my eyes wandered over to the bag by the sectional's end. Curiosity overpowered me and I wandered over. I knelt down and pulled at the zipper the ran end to end. Inside was a jumble of black clothing. I dug through before finding what I need. Within the clothes was a long katana and better yet, a sleek black lap top. I pulled out both setting the computer aside and gazing at the sword.

I pulled the blade a few inches out of the scabbard. The steel was charcoal grey, nearly the same color as the glossy cover. "Whoa, another first," I said under my breath. Returning it back to the inside of the sleeve, I held it with the same hand as the tessen. With the other, I scooped up the computer before standing. Having left the lap top at my desk, I was left only with the assortment of weaponry. "Now, where can we hide these?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Leonardo_

I woke up in a better mood than the night before. Sitting up in my low bed, heaped high with quilts and pillows, I raised my arms feeling the stretch from my feet up through my sides. When my feet connected with the floor, it was icy against my bare feet. "Donnie needs to fix the heater again," I muttered. My bedside table drawer slide out with a clunk and searched its contents. From inside, I extracted the rolls of bandages I kept. I bent foreword and wrapped my left ankle, supporting the lifelong injury I kept. I sighed and quickly laced more of the binding around my wrists. Standing, I rolled my shoulders and bounced on the balls of my feet.

Everything felt right. I walked over to the rest of my gear resting on hooks. My leather knee and elbow pads sat on a nearby shelf. I scooped them up, tying them each onto the right joint and tucking in the remaining length of the ties. Next I selected the leather belt from its hook. I fastened it around my shell and knotting it at the center of my waist. Leaving the extra length of the material hanging, and I went for my last pieces.

The final strap of worn, brown leather would lie across my chest. I brought it down over my right shoulder so each edge was at my left. Tightly I secured the ends to the inside of my belt. In the mirror lined adjacent wall, I peered at my shell, checking to see that the crossing empty scabbards were centered just right. Now it was time to grab the last of my day to day wear.

Wresting on a shelf was my most prized possessions. Carefully I picked each of them up by their blue covered handles. I lowered my left but, held my right in front of me. Studying the thin steel blade from the tip to where it reached the square tsuba, I enjoyed the balance of the weapon I had spent my life mastering in my hand. Easily I lifted each, twirling the flawless katana elegantly, and slid them into their sleeves on my back.

Before pushing through my heavy wood door, I hastily tied the blue mask around my eyes. It was time to start the day. "Here I go."

The atmosphere outside my room still felt heavy from the unresolved conflicts of the night before. I frowned, not wanting to deal with Raph but knowing I had to seemed to be a never ending chore. I loved all my brothers, but Raphael always aimed to challenge me. Silently, I forced myself to follow my morning routine. Mikey's was always the first room I visited; after all, it was closest. I turned the brass knob on his beaten, wood door. Peaking in, I saw the same old sight, Mikey sound asleep, his butt up in the air under an abused quilt. My youngest sibling made me smile again as I shut his door. The next room was Donnie's. I glanced in through the door-free entrance. The room looked like it hadn't been touched for days, which it hadn't. _Asleep at his desk again._ I shook my head while traveling to the last room. With a deep breath, I pushed the drape aside. Raph was asleep on his stomach with one arm flopped over the edge. Even in his sleep he looked tense and ready to fight. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the set of sai resting on his bookshelf, the same ones I had faced and returned to their owner's room last night.

I had enough of the bitter feelings rising in my chest. I backed away from my brother's room and made my way towards the living room couch. Sure enough, a few feet behind the entertain center, Donnie was passed out at his desk. I chuckled softly as I approached the back of the couch, more than ready to sit and watch the morning news.

_Senshi_

Something was telling me to open my eyes. I fought it though, rebelling against my instinct was unlike me, but my body ached. Beneath my back I could feel a lumpy surface that had stiffened my spine. I tried shimming my torso side to side but that only sent sharp pains up through my stomach. My only option seemed to be staying still, but the ADD part of my brain didn't like that. _Where even are you? _drifted through my mind, but I refused to respond. At this point I just didn't care.

I was just about to return to a deep sleep when a heavy load landed on my legs and bounced off again. "What the— what the SHELL?" a voice boomed through the air. My eyes snapped open and I rolled off of my resting place. I swung my legs around backing from my advisory. Taking a low crouch, I ignored the pain that rocketed through me while studying who I faced. His appearance was… shocking, but nothing I wasn't prepared for. My hand groped at my side searching for… _They're gone, _a wave of panic surged through me. Quickly I studied my reptilian opponent. The blue masked turtle had his left ankle in an athletic wrap. A plan formed in my mind.

"Return to me what you have stolen, and I will not have to harm you." I warned, either way, I would get out of this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. WHO are you? How did you get in here?" He yelled back. He began reaching behind his back. I had been in service with fellow ninja way too long to not know what was coming. It was time to move. I sprung out at him, diving to his left and sticking a rough tuck-and-roll. Rising swiftly from my knees, I connected the palm of my hand with his heavy shell exerting enough force to send him stumbling foreword.

During his confusion, I took the time to study what was around me. The room I was in had high, arched ceilings with several hallways all around. A few out of place doors covered originally uncovered entrances. Currently I was in a small space between a large sectional and a very impressive television system. All around me, the lack of windows told me one thing… I was underground.

"Again, give me back what is mine," I growled.

He spun around, now with two long katana drawn at the ready, "I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong place to crash for the night, girlie." I was unarmed at this threat and I grew more aware of the sound of feet running to his aid. _This hasn't stopped me before, and it won't stop me now._

_Raphael_

I was having one of the strangest dreams ever. It started as a series of flashes, memory segments both recent and from years ago. One was me shoving Mike's head in his 12th birthday cake, another was me bandaging Donnie's hands when he had fallen and scraped them up. In another I watched Leo and I happily wrestling when we were kids and then I was showing master Splinter The Boondock Saints for the first time. Slowly though, they got darker, and darker. I had to watch Leo fall from that rooftop again and I witnessed my sai coming down at Mikey.

I yelled for them to stop, lashing out at each image as they came. I had enough and felt like giving up when everything just went black. In my dream, I stood completely surrounded in darkness. I looked every which way searching for some sort of exit or next step. Suddenly, random flames ignited everywhere. The torches lit up the dark revealing almost nothing but an empty room. I thought I was alone, until I felt a presence behind. I spun looking for… I don't know, the thing I felt, but there was nothing there. When I tried moving again, my feet seemed to be nailed where they were. I couldn't move any part of me really.

I tried to get free but before I knew it someone was breathing on the back of my neck. Gently, hands rose up and settled on my shoulders.

"Relax," a voice whispered, as the fingers worked themselves around my throat, "are you ready for all this?"

Though I was nearly being choked, I wasn't nervous at all. My voice stayed calm and collected, "Yes, I am. I can do this."

"Are you sure? All that self doubt that is truly inside, how can you? What strength do you have to do this? Can you beat the fear?" was whispered next to me.

The words caught in my throat but I pushed them out, "I don't know. Maybe I can, maybe I can't."

The hands retracted and I could suddenly move again. I heard a smirk in the voice as it grew more distant, "She will destroy you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Michaelangelo_

Leo fell hard onto his back. The echo from the crack of his shell smacking the floor filled the room. I had just woken up a few minutes ago when I heard the crash of a table breaking. I couldn't believe my eyes when I got to the living room, some chick laid in the ruins of the table. I had no clue who she was or what had happened, I just knew that she rose way too quickly from the floor and had one of Leo's swords. Her fighting style was unbelievable; she seemed to be dancing as she spun around and swept my brother's legs out from under him.

Donnie had run up next to me. The marks of computer keys covered his green check from falling asleep at his desk. "Donnie, what is going on?"

He looked from me to the battle before us, "Oh shell…" From the look on his face, it was clear he knew more than me about what was going on. Before I could ask, twirling his bo staff, he charged her. He stopped just short of reaching her, spinning his staff, he paused it only to lash out at her. Smoothly he moved around her in a circle, striking and spinning, but she dodged every one of his moves. She was so quick and when Don took a swipe at her face she came down onto her knees before rolling onto her back. Easily from the ground, she pushed herself into a backward walk over.

When she stood straight again, I could see strain in her face as she faced Donnie. Leo had risen once more and stood by Don, facing her down too. The pain and exhaustion in her eyes was all too clear, and then it dawned on me. Besides pushing Leo back, she hadn't even attempted to really hurt any of us. I ran up and broke between my brothers, "Guys, hold on. Maybe we should see who this is? Have any of you really tried talking to her?" I stood in front of them now. Both looked to each other, with stupid expressions on their faces.

I looked behind me at the girl; she gave me a faint smile as she began to collapse. Reaching out, I caught her underneath her arms. "Thank you, you shouldn't have."

"Don't mention it." I grinned at her; after all, she was really cute anyway.

Her smile morphed into a cold smirk and her eyes seemed to harden as she looked up at me, "No, you really shouldn't have."

Before I could do anything, she twisted my arm behind me and pulled Leo's captured blade up by my neck. Her growl was low and animalistic, "Now, tell me why you have captured me, or you will find yourselves short a cohort."

_Raphael_

Heavy bangs from the living room made me roll out of bed. Literally, one heavy thump pulled me from my sleep so suddenly; I jumped and fell from the edge. _Not the best way to wake up_, I thought, rubbing the back of my skull. Another thud and I jumped to my feet. "Oh please let it not be Senshi." I muttered, snatching my sai and tearing out of the room. Out there I scanned the room and my heart sunk to my feet. Sure enough, there stood my new friend with a katana at Mikey's throat and my two brothers standing ready to attack._ Ah damn, this is gonna be a long day._

I had to protect Mike, first and foremost. If I could pull that off without any casualties, then we'll see about talking this out. Her back at this point was turned slightly in my direction. I calculated my next move quickly; for sure I knew how she would block me. Loudly I ran with me sai drawn and jabbed at her left side. As expected, she spun the other way, letting go of Mikey in the process to guard herself against me. Just like that we were locked face to face, her saber trapped in the prongs of my sai. Our eyes locked and I was surprised at the lack of remembrance in her smoky eyes. She had no clue about the night before.

We kept fighting though, and fighting her was… strange. Her moves were light, agile, and full of turns, but my heavy, up-front actions seemed to match hers perfectly. In every counter of each other, we seemed to mirror one another. Each swing and spiral her body carried out was only caught by my jabs and side-steps, and vice versa. The feeling was similar to when I fought the Foot soldier in the alley, but stronger with her. I felt like I could predict everything she did, and she could do the same. I knew though, that she was tired and very hurt, and this had to end.

I faked to her right and did something I had never pulled before. My left hand dropped its sai and wrapped around her waist in the same second. In her surprise, the katana in her right had landed behind my neck. I mirrored the movement by sliding the blade in my other hand behind her neck. She and I stood at about the same height; she could have only had about an inch over me. We held eye contact for what seemed to be forever before I broke the silence, "I'm the one who saved you last night. I don't want to hurt you, but I will protect my family," my words softened, "just stand down Senshi."

Our chests heaved only inches apart. Her face seemed to relax a little; I felt her blade lower behind me, "How can I trust you? How do I know you aren't working for the Shredder?"

"Don't you know who we are?" I asked. She confused me, if she was working for the foot, then she should know.

"Why would I?"

_Splinter_

I held meditation, diving further and further into the vast recesses of my mind. There I found my strength, my core. In the state that I held so often, I found my foothold in the Earth. In my mind, an array of cosmic beauty seemed to surface through the darkness. My place within the universe became clear once again, and I savored the peace and tranquility. Against my will, my left ear twitched at a sound in the distance. _No doubt my sons with the television too loud. _Its reoccurrence however, sent a wave of warning through my being.

Delicately, I was pulled from my meditation and rose. Sliding over the screen that was my door, I found the open space before me that served as our dojo, empty. Slowly I shook my head and walked towards the exit. Before I could leave the room, an unfamiliar object was visible in my peripheral vision. On the floor, near the wall, three weapons not belonging to my family rested. In a few strides I was within their reach.

The sheathed katana felt very unbalanced in my grasp. I held the saya with my left hand and extracted the weapon. The slightly curved steel was flawless from the kissaki to the habaki; the darkness of the metal was unusual for the style. The shade of scarlet of the sageo near the opening of the scabbard seemed very familiar, but I couldn't place its source.

I laid it back where it rested previously. Steadily I knelt down to examine what was tossed on the ground. I picked up the partially open tessen. Sliding it open fully, the carvings were exquisite. I rotated my wrist feeling how the elaborate weapon flowed with each movement. This was very skillfully crafted and—

All of my thoughts seized to continue. The two words on the outermost piece of the fan, etched into the metal, let memories flood into my mind. People and places I once knew returned to my conscious as I read them aloud, "_Brevi Tempore_, oh no."

I whipped the tessen at the opposing wall. It stuck in the solid structure, cutting in at least half an inch. Immediately, I flew at the door, muttering under my breath, "Their kind is not welcome here."


	8. Chapter 8

_Senshi_

His hand felt heavy on my waist. I pulled away from his reach, "I don't know who you all are. All I know is I woke up over there, disarmed."

"Yeah, I know how this must all look, but don't you remember last night? At all?" The mutant in red prompted as he crossed his arms. I looked around at all of them standing around me. All four were nearly identical… they were familiar, but my memory was hazy. I tried my hardest; I really did, to remember. In the effort, my hand went to my temple, only to have my fingertips brush a tender area above my brow.

"I really don't know, you seem like I've seen you before, but the very last moment I remember was losing control of my bike," I replied, never letting my eyes off of a single one for more than a few seconds, the katana still heavy in my right hand. "Honestly, I don't know what you are or why I am here and I can't trust you or anything you say."

Taking a step forward, the red ninja began, "You were being attacked by the foot that followed you, and I stepped in after the crash to help you. When you ended up unconscious, I brought you back here." My grip tightened on the blade in my palm. I could tell that he wasn't lying, but that didn't mean he was telling the truth. My adrenaline had subsided and I began to feel pain creep back through my body. I was hurt, badly but I could not let my guard down. Suddenly, a vague sense of what happened before came to me, the plan, the decision, everything.

"How—" but my question was interrupted by the yell from across the room.

"Get away from her!"

My eyes went huge as I watched the six foot tall rat running towards me. Before I could act, his weight slammed into me. My borrowed weapon clattered to the ground as I shot back, into the wall a few feet behind. A strong forearm pinned my chest, hard enough to fill my vision with black spots.

"How dare you enter here? You come here to attack my family? The Shredder has made a grave mistake." He yelled into my ear. The pain was nearly unbearable now, and I had to fight to remain awake.

"I haven't…" I gasped. There was no way for me to speak at this point.

One of the turtles spoke up behind. It was the one wearing orange that I had grabbed earlier. "Master Splinter, Raph saved her from the foot. We are trying to get answers from her."

Hearing his name struck a chord in me, "You are Splinter?" I choked out. Weakly I recalled what Oroku Saki had said of his long time foe. "Wait, I need to—"

"Do not lie to me, snake! Have you even revealed to them who you are?" he growled. With each word, the force on my chest only seemed to increase.

"What are you talking about Sensei?" the turtle who threw me at the table finally spoke.

The rat and I met eye to eye, "Tell them the truth."

I sucked up as much air as possible, "My name is Senshi Della Notte, adoptive daughter of Oroku Saki, and current leader of the Italian chapter of the Foot Clan in Sicily."

_Raphael_

I had never seen Master Splinter look so intense before. Between Senshi and Sensei, there seemed to be an opposing force, like when you try to put two magnets together. From beside me, Donnie piped up, "There's an Italian chapter of the Foot? When did that happen?"

"During the early 20th century, when the gangs of Italy were at their peak, the Foot organized a sister clan to keep better track of their… investments," Senshi whispered, still held to the wall by Master Splinter. Her face looked tortured, but he wouldn't relent. She wiggled her hands by Sensei's arm, trying to push him back. The effort against him only strengthened his stance. Splinter followed up by pinning her left wrist back too with his free hand.

"Splinter, I have not come here to harm you or your… students. I am here against my own will." Senshi choked out between cringing in pain.

"Lies! I've met your kind, faced your expertise in deceit. That after all is your only power, you are an actor! Not the honorable warrior you see yourself as." He hissed in the more animal-than-man tone he rarely used.

She gave a pathetic smirk, "You think I see myself as honorable anymore? I gave up on myself long ago, now my only goal is to live to see tomorrow." Her voice was sad, and hollow.

"Then why are you here, in New York?" Leo called out, breaking the silence of my brotheers.

"Saki summoned me when he began to lose control of NYC. This would be easier to explain without being pinned to a wall." Her eyes darted between Leo and Splinter. Cautiously, Splinter pulled away. Senshi finally stood by herself again but still used the wall for support.

"Grazie," she sighed. Her Italian was effortless, even in that single word. "The Shredder asked for me because he needed my assistance. His Foot soldiers required new training; he needed reliable advice, nothing out of the ordinary." She leaned forward grabbing her knees, "In Italy, my clan has recently been successful and growing, and Saki wanted input on how."

"So why were you running from them? Why did they attack you?" Donnie asked rubbing his chin.

She shook her head, "At first when I came, I was unaware about what Shredder was dealing with. Mainly I accepted because I needed a vacation of sorts from my own home. It wasn't until I arrived that Oroku Saki told me of his vendetta against you." She gestured slightly at Splinter.

I took just a half a step towards her. The response I was met with was her inching away. Her clear dislike of me was a slap across the face. "How long have you been in New York?" I asked.

"About a year and a half ago I suppose," Senshi stated narrowing her eyes at me, "it seems like so long ago, but for most of the time I never left Foot headquarters. I was more of an instructor than soldier. I never was told of you four though" That wasn't a lie.

"What would make you run like that then?" Leo asked, pacing around where he stood, "If you where held so highly in the Shredder's eyes, why leave that so suddenly, huh?"

Senshi's glare went not to my brother, but to Splinter, "He made me an offer I had to refuse."

Splinter's ears went flat back against his head. In the air, it was like a small understanding was passed between the two. "The way I see it though, is that either you can all help me, or dump me back up to the surface," she whispered as she slide down to the floor, "either way, fate will catch up to me eventually."

_Senshi_

I really don't understand why they did it. If it were me in their place, I would have tossed myself to the curb in a heartbeat. Then again, I wasn't very well known to do people a kindness. Not for a long time anyway. Instead, the purple and orange masked turtles were leading me down a short hallway. The orange one, Michealangelo I think, held my arm at the elbow, and Donatello, if I remembered correctly from their short introductions, was close behind. At the end of the hall, a door sat, painted with yellow and black roses.

"We had another human girl who stayed with us for awhile; you can use her room for now." Michealangelo glanced at me. His eyes were big and I could see fear in the pools of blue. I gave a weak smile as he reached across and turned the knob. Inside was a small room furnished with a full sized bed, dresser, and desk. Both the dresser and the desk were made of mismatched wood, but the bed was made from twisted black iron, forming an intricate design.

Stumbling more than walking, I made my way over to the out of place bed. The periwinkle comforter spread on top was soft and faded. I sat down heavily on the edge clutching at my ribs. For some reason, I was convinced that it would stop the pain. Light-headed and tired, ripping the tight sash from my waist offered some relief. Next my hands went to my left side. I struggled with the zipper before finally undoing my corset. It fell to the ground with a thud.

I laid back on the bed, now only in my black suit. The turtles remained by the door. Michealangelo looked sheepish, while Donatello patted his arm before coming closer to me. I watched as the orange one ducked out of the room just as Donatello reached me. In his hand was a smaller-sized bag. The large, red plus sign on the front made clear his intentions.

"I know you're hurt, so I can help if you let me." He asked gently. I wasn't sure how much he could help me, but I gave him a slight nod anyway. "Okay then, let's get started then."


	9. Chapter 9

_Raphael_

We were back in the dojo, at least Leo, Splinter, and I were. I knelt with my head lowered as the two paced in front of me. I had broken the cardinal rule of no humans in the lair that had only been broken twice before. But I think Senshi was a little more serious then April and Casey being there.

"What were you thinking Raph? Seriously." Leo shook his head at me. I hated when he did that, so condescending.

"I did what I had to do. I probably saved that girls life and—"

"Your duty is to your family first Raphael! Never forget that my son." I looked up at the sound of Master Splinter's voice, "You are to protect this family, what you have done was careless and naïve."

His eyes were angry, but not cold. "But I couldn't just leave her to die Sensei," I stood to look him in the eye, "I had to do what was honorable."

He sighed heavily, leaning more on his staff. "I understand why you have done this my son. You only sought to save a life, and for that, I cannot be angry for. But my student, your choice was a rash and thoughtless one. You have put us all in danger."

"I know master, I accept the responsibility," I murmured. He rested a hand on my shoulder. His palm, soft and comforting, told me only forgiveness. Leo a few feet away looked less pardoning of my choice. I moved away from Splinter and stood directly before him, "Leo, please. I need your help in this. You with me bro?" He rolled his steely eyes, before stomping out of the dojo.

I grinned before starting after him. "Raphael, one more thing." Splinter's voice stopped me in my tracks, "I hope that the appearance of our guest will not cloud your judgment."

"Sensei," I groaned feeling the heat rising in my face, "of course not." Continuing out the dojo exit, I could sense my master's doubt, and for a brief moment, I wasn't 100% sure either.

Back in the living room, Mikey and Leo were having a quiet conversation while Donnie half-heartedly stuffed table fragments into a garbage bag. Leo shook Mike's shoulders before walking away, leaving a smile on both their faces. I leaned against the side of the archway. Slowly, Mikey sauntered up to me. For a while we were silent. I sucked in a huge breath, "Look Mikey, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

Simultaneously, his arms flew around me and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "It's okay Raphie, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do, I messed up big Mikey. I never wanted to hurt you," responding by squeezing him back.

He pulled away first, a dorky look on his face, "But you didn't nimrod." Together we strolled over to where Leo and Don were picking up the pieces. _But I really could've _rolled through my head the whole way. Soon it was just the four of us again.

"So, how is she Donnie?" I finally spoke.

He stood straight again from collecting the pieces of wood, "A few cracked ribs, mild concussion, and a sprained knee, she'll be fine, that's for sure, after today's performance."

"Okay, where is she at now?" I asked.

"We decided to put her up in April's old room. Especially since she doesn't use it anymore." A slight bitterness could be heard in his tone. He had gotten over his thing for April, but that didn't mean he didn't miss having her around. "If you want, I went through her bag that you brought home. All that's left is clothes, so you can bring it to her if you like. Otherwise, she really needs to rest."

I looped around the couch again, picking up the bag and heading to her room. The bag was definitely lighter than it was last night. I knocked before opening the hand-painted door. The room was dark except for one of the old lantern lamps that remained lit. The light silhouetted her sleeping figure on the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her hands tucked under the pillow. I crept in, setting the bag on the ground near her desk.

Backing up again, I hip checked the dresser close to the doorway. The bang produced caused Senshi to sit up immediately in the bed, "Who's there?"

"It's just me. I'm sorry, I was bringing your bag to you."

She sighed, "Saying 'me' at this point isn't a lot of help."

God, this girl really had a problem with me, "It's Raphael, you know, the one who saved you."

"So what? I should be kissing your feet now? I didn't ask you to help me." She retorted. Her tone was icy.

Now I was starting to get ticked off, "No, I just would expect for you to be at least a tiny bit grateful." I could feel her eyes on me even though the darkness hid them.

"Listen, I did not ask this of you. You chose to bring me here, to fight for me. This was not my doing so don't use it against me." She stopped for a second, wincing at her sides, "You should have just left me there. I'm not your burden."

Senshi flopped back down, with her back towards me. My temper burned bright within, but I pushed it back. "Tough luck Senshi, cause I'm not about to let anyone get hurt if I can help it." The door slammed behind me as I stomped back to my brothers.

_Senshi_

Once he was gone I felt a little guilty over yelling at him, but mostly I focused on how uncomfortable I was. Warily I swung my legs over the side. While walking, I nearly had to lean on something the entire time._ Whatever Aaron did, it did a number on me._ Easing myself to the floor was an effort. I winced a lot, swore even more, but I made it to the floor. Instantly I began removing the padding and dressings from my legs and arms, kicking my shoes across the room.

I opened my bag, digging for whatever I could find. I pulled out a soft, black silk slip-dress and set it aside. After pushing the bag away a few inches, my fingers fumbled at the back of my neck. Inching them down, I felt my nylon body suit loosen as the zipper unfastened. Once my hands made it to the base of my spine, I began to peel myself out. As smoothly as possible, the suit and I became two separate objects again.

In the dim light, my bruises were hardly visible, but I could tell where they were. My hands ran over my body, feeling sections of road rash on my thighs and back. My left arm wrapped around my waist to feel the hot flesh. "It'll blend in with the rest of the marks," I whispered only to myself. And they would.

My back was riddled with the ridges and divots that marred the skin. All were from accidents, mainly one in particular. I pulled my hands away, and reached for the slip. Tugging it over my body, my fingers brushed over the scars on my arms that weren't exactly accidents, but reminders of darker days. They began to show within the last year or two.

Redressed, I crawled back over to the bed. After straining to push myself onto it, I rolled onto my stomach, and shut my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this is probably one of the longest segments and one of my favorites. Italian translations for phrases are at the end in (order), so, please read! Enjoy and thanks for supporting me!**

**- Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

* * *

_Senshi_

My dream was as beautiful as it was sad.

_I ran after him. The warm air whipping my blonde hair and the smell of the lake was growing closer and closer. When I laughed, it was like the sound hung in the air. My callused, bare feet pounded at the ground with each step, picking up dirt as they went._

_Today was a good day. Lately he had been having only bad ones, but today he convinced me to take him out. It was perfect for it anyway, not to hot, not to cool, and the sun painted everything in golden light. Each tree along the route from the manor to the clearing was dancing in the wind as we tore through. He had gained the lead, but I had let him, happy with just the view of what was around me._

_When I finally reached the clearing, the waters of the small lake glittered before me. Marco stood just before the water, arms outstretched, soaking in the sun. He wore only a pair of jean shorts that hung low around his thin hips. I could read the tattoo across his thinning bicep. 'Some say the world will end in fire,' permanently marked across the remaining muscle. Sunlight shined off his bald scalp._

_He twisted around and met me with a smile that reached up through his shadowed eyes. With a little nod, he motion toward the water. I shook my head softly, but he only jumped in anyway. Rolling my eyes, I jumped in too. I swam only for a little while before reaching him a few yards out. He threw his arms around my waist, and my own went up around his neck. My hands rested just where his curly black hair used to reach his shoulders. Our foreheads met in the middle._

_"Noi non dovremmo farlo, Marco." I whispered gently into his ear._

_"Dov'è il divertimento in questo?" He replied before kissing me on the nose. Gently I touched his face, it was not the same as the one before, but I cherished it all the same. In the warm water, with him in my arms, I could've held that moment forever._

_But then he began coughing._

_Carefully I towed him back the little ways to shore. I eased him below the shade of a nearby lemon tree. Marco sat with his back to it, still choking on air. I reached into the tree and plucked a fat lemon. Sitting next to him, I rubbed his back when he bent forward._

_"Calmati, stai bene?" I prompted calmly. He nodded his head in response, his bare eyebrows knitted together. I touched his face gently and leaned back against the tree. My fingers dug at the tough peel of the lemon, tearing free a section. Handing him a piece of the meat within, he took it with a smile. Marco loved to eat plain lemon, it kind of freaked me out a little, but I giggled at his reactions to the sour taste._

_He laughed back, still the same rich sound as ever. That was the one thing that the tumor in his brain hadn't taken from him, his laugh. Even as he lost his muscle definition, even as he grew thinner and weaker, even when I was forced to replace him as my first_ _lieutenant, his laugh remained the same. Still chewing on lemon, he laid down on the ground with the crown of his head resting on my thigh._

_"Si dovrebbe cantare quella canzone. La baraccopoli mare inglese, o qualsiasi altra cosa." Marco yawned._

_I frowned trying to remember which one, "Jolly Sailor Bold?"_

_"Si," he said._

_Softly, my hands graized where the hair I used to trim once was. Without protesting, the song rolled from my tongue, in my alto voice:_

_"Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay._

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

_I leaned forward, taking his hands, and kissing his knuckles._

_"His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go._

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."

_This time kissed each of his closed eyes. A smile was my reward._

_"My father is a merchant  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell._

His fortune doth exceed  
300,000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold.

A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

Should he return in pov'rty  
From o'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar.

My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway

Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."

_Before the next verse, I kissed his mouth softly. His arm came up behind my neck, holding my face just above his. The sensation of his thin fingers twisted in my hair warmed my heart. Earnestly, I completed the lyrics._

_"My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year_

Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea

While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."

_I kissed him once more before sitting up again. I sighed heavily while sliding his head from my lap to lie down. Our feet were in opposite directions, but our faces were next to each other, staring up through the tree branches._

_Marco turned his face towards mine. "Serena, quando morirò, non essere triste," he whispered._

_"Non voglio per parlare di questo, per favore." The thought of it broke my heart, and I turned away onto my side. From behind, a russle of grass foreshadowed Marco curling himself around me, holding me tightly. Marco's face rested alongside mine._

_"Spero che non accadrà mai. Non voglio mai lasciare, Serena, ma io troverò di nuovo," he whispered into my ear. I never wanted to stop having these moments. I never wanted to have a day pass without him beside me. We would've been married one day. Maybe we would even have had children together. "Ti amo, Serena, ti amo."_

I sat straight up in bed within the dark room of the sewer. Tears ran down my cheecks. Marco had died two months after that day under the lemon tree, with myself at his side, almost two years ago. That was a different time, and I had a different name, a different life. My hand touched the phrase tattooed over my heart, '_Some say in Ice_'. "Ti amo, Marco... I will find you again, my jolly sailor bold."

* * *

**Translations(Italian to English):**

_Noi non dovremmo farlo_— We shouldn't be doing this

_Dov'èil divertimento in questo?— _Where's the fun in that?

_Calmati, stai bene?— _Calm down, are you okay?

_Si dovrebbe cantare quella canzone. La baraccopoli mare inglese, o qualsiasi altra cosa.— _You should sing that song. The English sea shanty, or whatever.

_Si— _Yes

_quando morirò, non essere triste— _When I die, don't be sad

_Non voglio per parlare di questo, per favore— _I do not want to talk about this, please

_Spero che non accadrà mai. Non voglio mai lasciare, Serena, ma io troverò di nuovo_— I hope that will never happen. I never want to leave Serena, but I will find you again.

_Ti amo— _I love you


	11. Chapter 11

_Raphael_

It had been almost nine hours since I said "good night" to Senshi. Since then, my day was filled with awkward silence around my brothers. No matter what I did, I felt uncomfortable and restless. I hung upside down from the couch, tried to watch some bad shark movie on Syfy, I even tore through a few books on the shelves, but nothing worked. Around six, I gave up on trying to chill out and headed to the weight room.

Our little at home gym was a spare room off of the dojo. Inside was an assortment of secondhand free weights and makeshift machines. Amoung the well used equipment, my eyes were fixed only on the duct-taped, 80 lb sandbag hanging at the back. I squared up to it, rolling back my shoulders and cracking my neck. My heels rose so that I could bounce lightly on my toes. Each of my six fingers curled into the correct forms of my fists. They hovered close to my face in a basic guard position.

Without hesitation, my knuckles struck the canvas for the first time. In response, the heavy bag barely swung, so, I hit harder. Each thrust of my fist only increased in strength and speed. My toned biceps and triceps rippled with every effort. Soon I began to hear my voice as it echoed through the room. I wasn't just grunting anymore, I was nearly yelling. Increasing the pace and power, I pushed myself farther. The harder I worked, the more brutal I became. The taped holes in the bag began to reopen again. Normally I never went this far, I kept my cool... for the most part. Tonight, I let everything loose.

There was nothing more for me to hold onto anyway. I was sick of everything. Sick of being a freak, sick of not being cared about, and sick of fighting life. In-between hits, I caught the bag as it swung back towards me. Like it was only a sack of potatoes, I heaved the 80 lbs off of its rack and hurled it across the room. With a thud, the sandbag landed about 10 ft away. I stood, caught off guard by my temper, sweat running down my muscular, green flesh.

_Michealangelo_

Steam wafted around my face as I peered into the pot. Bubble rose through the water constantly, picking up and pulling the spaghetti in every direction. Using the pronged ladle in my hand, I eased one noodle from the water. Quickly I grabbed one end, ignoring the heat, and flung the pasta at the nearby wall. For a few seconds it stuck before flopping back down to the counter. "Ahaaa... perfect!"

I picked the boiling iron tub and heaved it towards the colander resting inside the sink. The contents spilled out into the basin, the tender noodles caught safely by the porous bowl. Dodging puffs of steam, I pulled the kettle back and ditched it on an empty, cool burner. The spaghetti flew through the air as I lifted and lowered the strainer in the sink, draining the last of the water out.

"GUYS NOODLES ARE READY!" I screamed out at my brothers. Donnie and Leo popped around the corner first at the call of food. Both wandered over in my direction to peer at their dinner

"Ah, Mikey!" Leo jumped and clicked off the stove, "Dude, you always skip that part!"

"My bad, bro," I chuckled at the glowing red burner, "but I made spaghetti?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "and you make the best in the biz."

"Raph! Come and get it!" Donnie called out as he heaped his plate. I was grabbing four more plates from the cabinet when he finally showed up. He stood in the doorway of the dining room. The smell hit me before I noticed the sweat glistening on his skin.

"Oh God Raph! You reek man!" I said fanning my face, "You gotta do something about that man."

"Alright, you guys go ahead and get started. I'll go grab a quick shower," Raph laughed, disappearing behind the wall again. His voice was almost hollow though. I worried about him a lot.

Once the three of us had our plates loaded with noodles and marinara sauce, we sat around the card table that served as the dining room table. Donnie immediately began slurping back his meal; while Leo ate his sparingly like always. We were quiet except for the sound of forks scratching dishes. "So, has anyone noticed that Raph's been kinda off today."

"It's perfectly normal; I mean, look at all that has happened today! I think we're all a little off today Mikey." Leo told in a mellow tone. "We've never had to worry about Raphael's moodiness before, it's nothing new."

I wasn't convinced though, I knew more about Raph's moodiness than they would ever know. The two of us carried a weighted secret. Something that kept us bonded so close. "Yeah, okay." I muttered at my food.

Footsteps at the kitchen door made us all turn and look. Naturally, I was first to say something… again. "Well, it's about time you joined us."

_Raphael_

Water ran down my body. Tiny 'pings' were audible each time a drop struck my hard shell. Every line of hot water from the grungy shower head cut through the grime on my skin, then falling down by my feet. Some ran over my hands, carrying away the dried blood from where I split my knuckles on the sandbags. The muscles in my thighs and shoulders twitched slightly from my sudden inactivity. _Why do you even bother with this anymore? _I shook away the thought, bracing myself against the shower wall in front of me. Water fell onto my neck, soothing the itch that the words brought. "No," I whispered, staring into the drain below.

I stopped the water. Wadding the curtain into my fist, I forced it away. Stem filled the room while I reached for my towel. I moved the plain cotton over my arms and legs. Looking over at a mirror a little ways away, my eyes studied my figure. My arms were large and toned. I flexed each of them, enjoying the way each section of tissue swelled. Out of my brothers, I was by far the "beefiest": something I loved and hated. From my hips down, strong, thick legs held me up.

Then, there was my shell. The external boney piece of my body was riddled with chips and scratches. Narrow slots revealed where ninja stars once were lodged. The plastron across my chest held similar permanent marks as well, including a thin line from my chest down to my pelvis, a gift of Karai's.

I sighed at my reflection, displeased at nearly every aspect of it. Finally I wrapped the towel around my hips, scooped up my belt and all my other crap, and left the bathroom. Along the way through the lair, I tossed my shit into my room before heading back to the kitchen. I didn't even bother to switch out my towel for the matching pieces of leather. After I grabbed some chow it would be time for sleep. An early night sounded fantastic.

When I got closer to the dinner table, I could hear each of my brothers laughing. I rounded the last corner with a smile on my face to find out what had been so funny. As I swung around the entry way, my smile fell. Among my brothers, sat Senshi with a slight smile on her face. Mikey sat a plate in front of her and she thanked him politely.

"Hey Raph, come'n join us," Donnie called over. Senshi's intense eyes met mine again and cold electricity passed between the two of us. I nodded my reply, and took a spot at the table.


End file.
